Enchanted Tiki Garden
The Enchanted Tiki Garden is a small area located outside of Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room in the Disneyland Park in California. Characters Maui - Who Roped the Playful Sun "My name is Maui. Natives call me the Mighty One. I tamed the playful sun, and gave my people time. Now they set their clocks by mine, for I am Tropic Standard Time." Through his special mystic powers He made the sun keep regular hours Maui tells us time to go Time for wondrous tiki show Koro - The Midnight Dancer "Aloha! I am Koro - Midnight Dancer. Today my magic feet no move - my head sore! But last night, all tiki gods have big time - zow luau. When drums begin to pound, my head full. Big sound!" In the moonlight he loved to dance Natives who watched fell into a trance Then under his spell all ladies and men Learned to dance the tropic top ten Rongo - God of Agriculture "Me Rongo - God of Agriculture. My land so good to me, I got time for sport. I fly kite. Me number one kite-flyer. Too bad I don't have key - then me, I find electricity." In tropic lands the legends tell Astounding pioneers did dwell This wise fella began all flight For Rongo flew the world's first kite! Pele - Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes "I am Pele, goddess of fire and volcanoes. Some say I torment poor Ngendei, the Earth Balancer, for when my violent temper rises, the Earth trembles on its foundation!" Jealous Pele's angry scorn Is known to every native born With mighty blast or simple cough She blows her bloomin' top right off! Ngendei - The Earth Balancer "Legends say I'm balancing the Earth - but sad to say, I'm just hanging on." A legend comes from the tropic sea It may be true-or-fan-ta-sy 'Tis said when Pele shakes the lands Ngendei rocks and rolls upon his hands Tangaroa-Ru - The East Wind "They call me Tangaroa-Ru, the East Wind. We often travel together, wind and rain - through tropic lands across the seven seas!" Her gentle breeze on a tropic isle Makes flowers sing and tikis smile And casts a spell on flying birds Whose joyous songs speak wisdom words Hina Kuluua - Goddess of Rain "And I am Hina, Goddess of Rain. Come closer, so that you may see what magic there is in fantasy." In island world there is no gloom For Hina's mists make orchids bloom And when this goddess is at play A magic rainbow ends each day Tangaroa - Father of All Gods and Goddesses "I am Tangaroa - Father of all gods and goddesses. Here in this land of enchantment, I appear before you as a mighty tree. Stand back! O mystic powers, hear my call: from my limbs, let new life fall!" Tangaroa took the form of a tree (A tree that no one ever did see) And so each spring the legends say New life comes forth in wondrous way Category:Attractions Category:Adventureland